Scarlett
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Sequel to Pale. Kristie is finally living a sorta normal life, but who will ruin it? Can the wedding ever take place? Will the best of her emotions finally take over? Will Ian and Kristie be a family? Only simple times will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett**

Chapter 1

**Finishing What Was Started Months Ago**

Seeing as though you saved one family of vampires from the most powerful of them all, you will still have time to worry about your family's future. So just in one year, I've been though,

Falling down stairs, making me meet the love of my life

Have both of my parents dead

Have a vampire, changed by my fiancée, stalk me in my dreams

Get bit by the same vampire…twice

Live in the emergency room about four times

Get engaged

Break sed. engagement

Kill the vampire who was stalking my family

Grow closer to each and every one of them

It's been about three months since the killing, and all was well in the Evans residence. Trevor and I became friends-sorta. Ian and I are back on for our wedding. Cecelia and Baily have grown to be my best friends and my sisters. James and Simone are some of the best parents you can ask for.

Knowing that your mortal enemy is dead and have feelings that he is still alive isn't what we call 'normal.' Ian thinks I'm just scared from what happened, and that it will take a while for me to recover from it.

Newborn vampires aren't the easiest thing to deal with at any moment. Tempers can go up in flames from just one wrong word, and ear piercing screams will puncture your ear drums for as long as you live. Even though I turned out pretty normal for being a newborn vampire, there were still kinks that needed to be fixed.

Becoming the vampire that I am now was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ian's love has grown ever stronger now, and we can both be together forever. There was only one problem in our relationship, and that was killed a few months ago.

"Kristie! Did you hear what I said?" Trevor roared.

"No, I don't think I did. You broke my ear drums," I screamed back while he laughed.

"C'mon, we have to go tonight! Ian will love it, and it will bump up his lover boy status. We need to do something as a 'family,' and it was my turn to pick. Please will you come?! Please?! Please?!" He kept saying over and over like a little school boy.

"If you shut up, I'll go," I said in defeat.

"Thank you, Kristie! Thank you!" he said pulling me into a jumping hug sort of thing.

Mumbling to myself, "I really think he needs a girlfriend," Trevor instantly stopped and laughed and laughed. "Right you are," he said.

"Speaking of Ian," I said breaking this love fest, "Where did he go?"

Trevor put me down and pretended to sit down and think…which was a first…."Hmm…I don't know," he said all innocent.

Sitting on the floor and putting my head in my hands, I pretended to cry. It always worked with Trevor because he was too blind to see what was really going on. Trevor automatically came over and hugged me saying, "Aw Kristie, don't cry. I'm sorry, but I really don't know where he is. I can call him if you want."

Still pretending to cry, I looked up to see his face. "Gotcha!" I screamed as loud as I can. Even though we would all think he would be mad beyond belief, he smiled and laughed in hysterics. "You are so going to pay little sister," He said getting up and putting on that 'go run in terror' face. "I'll give you a five second head start," he said like he was looking at a watch.

As I was running outside, I noticed I couldn't see Trevor. He was probably being a loser and only making me run. As I ran further and further away from the house I couldn't help but think that he wasn't coming at all. I grabbed my cell and called to scream at him.

"_Hello?" _he answered on the first ring.

"Trevor you amazingly stupid idiot," I started to scream at him. "What is your problem? Do you know that you shouldn't leave me alone for extensive periods of time? Why the hell did you make me run in the first place?" I said just keeping my rant going on.

He laughed, _"Sorry, Kristie. It was just too funny, and way to worth it not to take the opportunity. Where are you and I'll come and walk with you back home. Besides, Ian called me and that's one of the reasons I didn't come. And also, he beat you to the point of calling me an idiot."_

He really did sound sorry towards the end, "Fine. I'm about two miles west of the house. By the way, where is he?"

"_That moment will come Kristie. Be there in two minutes." _He said right before he hung up.

Exactly two minutes after we hung up he showed up out of breath. "I don't see how you can run like that," he said pretending to act exhausted.

I laughed, "You know that running won't take a breath out of you. Besides, you're a male, and from what I remember, males are stronger, faster, and smarter," I said trying to hold a laugh, "that you can beat us females at almost anything."

He came over and put me into an arm lock, "Right you are, Kristie. But if you really want a race," he said right before I pulled out of it, flipping him into the ground. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked in shock.

"You'd be surprised at what a girl can do. Gym taught me a thing or two."

As he was getting up wiping the dirt off of his shirt, "Yea. Sure. How to plan to get my brother to notice you. How to plan to fall down the stairs," he said as both of us laughed. "I remember being in the same class as you, 'no way am I running,' I do believe were your exact words."

I laughed and sat down on the ground. "Well you know what, who needs to run? There is really no point in it. All you do is run around in circles, and get bored after two laps, and then what? I mean sure, you get in better shape, but there is really no need for us to run on a regular basis."

Trevor sat down next to me and pulled me in for a hug, "Well, we graduate in just a few weeks, and then we will be free. It can finally be a sorta normal summer for us. We have your wedding, and then a week or two without you, and then it's just us. No more fighting against the other species of us, and we can finally be a family again. I don't remember a time that we could all just be happy, you know what I mean?"

Being truly stunned by his sincere words, "I know what you mean. I never had a normal summer with my family." Trevor looked up to see what I meant.

"You see," I started off. "My dad would travel a lot, and my mom wouldn't be the happiest person ever. There would be times where she would take her anger out on me, and sometimes she would just leave. I spent most of my time at my friends' houses, but I couldn't keep that up forever. My mom would travel with my dad sometimes, and I was alone. It got really lonely at times.

"I remember last summer when my family was all home together for just one day. It was probably one of the happiest days of my life, but that night is what changed my life. My dad went to go visit a long time friend a couple of miles away," I started to say, but I started to cry a little bit. "As he was coming home, he was just driving the speed limit and listening to the radio. Someone called him on his phone, and it was me," I said in short breaths. "He answered and we were having a nice talk, and when we were talking about my future, a semi truck collided him head first, and he was flung hundreds of feet away. It was my entire fault," I finished bursting off into tears.

Trevor became the big brother I always wanted and pulled me closer and hugged me telling me it wasn't my fault. "Kristie, it wasn't your fault. It was the other drivers fault. You did nothing wrong. Calling your dad just to talk because you missed him was no reason for him to do anything drastic. There was nothing that could have been done. Please don't blame yourself. It will make it harder for all of us. How come you never told this story to Ian?"

Starting to feel a little better, "I didn't want him to see me cry like this. I didn't want him to know the real truth of why I came here."

"I just lost you here," he said confused.

"I ran away from my home," I said in a whisper.

"But, your mom was with you," he said still in a puzzled tone.

"She came after me to make sure nothing was seriously that wrong. She made sure that I wasn't going off to kill myself. New York isn't where I was born. I was actually born in Illinois, but grew up here for a few years. I had an accident when I was a little kid to wipe out half of my memory, and my only memories of when I was a kid were from New York."

"Even though I really want to say running away wasn't the answer, I'm glad you did though. You made my brother the happiest person alive, well, besides all the accidents," he added with a smile that made me laugh. "You are like the little sister I wanted, even though I have two."

"Cecelia and Baily are amazing. You have such a lucky family," I said with awe in my voice.

Trevor laughed, "How so?"

I started to smile, "you have two younger brothers and sisters, yet, I am an only child. I always wanted a big family, and who knew that I would live my immortal life as a vampire," I said as we both laughed.

"Becoming a vampire has made it a little easier you know. Now Ian doesn't have to worry about killing you that easily," he said with a grin. "And you, Kristie, soon to be Evans, have four older siblings and one husband. James and Simone love you more than they love us," he said laughing. "Ian loves you more then this whole world put together. And you have four protective siblings that will kill him if he does anything hurtful to you," he said while I laughed.

"You know I really underestimated you Trevor," I said with complete honesty in my voice. "I always thought you were, and are, a jerk," he laughed at that. "But you actually have a sensitive side. You can be a pretty good big bro sometimes, you know?"

He laughed, "Thanks, Kristie."

I smiled, "Anytime, Trevor."

As both of us got up after a while, Trevor said, "Ian is in Florida," he said in a sad voice. "He is with Josh. Josh isn't doing so well," he said being careful.

"What happened?" I said panicking.

"Josh's family got into a really big fight that turned physical. He came out alive, but with many, many injuries. One of them being a concussion just coming out of a coma. He's been this way for three weeks and finally had the strength to call Ian and ask him to come down there. Ian didn't want to refuse because they use to be best friends.

"Ian told me to stay here with you and protect you at all costs. He told me if I do anything to hurt you, he's going to learn that head cracking move that you did on Jonathan and make it ten times worse," he said in a laugh. "Josh will recover, but he isn't doing so well right now."

Feeling worried and panicked, "I have to go down there. I have to see Josh," I said as I started to shake.

"No, Kristie. You can't go down there by yourself. Ian will kill me if I let you," he said with true worry in his eyes.

"But Josh is one of my best friends. I feel like we have some sort of bond. I can't not help him. Trevor, please? I need to be with him. He loves me!" I said sounding like I was having an anxiety attack.

"No, Kristie. I'm not going to let you. You need to go home and calm down. Ian will be home in a few days," he said in a sad tone.

"No he won't. You said that for a week straight and now I'm really starting to worry about them. I don't want either of them to get hurt. I'm going to go either way. There is no way you can stop me," I said as I started to run.

Running for a few miles, I felt my heart start to race and breath start to get short. I was too panicked to keep running, but I didn't want to go home. Going for about three miles, I always heard Trevor call after me.

As I stopped running and fell to my knees, Trevor caught up to me and pulled me into his arms while I cried. "Kristie, c'mon stay awake. You can do it, I believe in you," he kept saying over and over.

"I…can't do…it anymore…to…painful," I said right before I let go and fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Seeing As Though the Future Is Near, Pain Never Ceased To Exist**

For days and days I was never able to come back no matter how hard I tried. I tried to tell myself to wake up, and I even tried to talk myself into fake reasons of why I should be up. Beating Trevor's butt in another race, and even I needed to get down to Florida. But through all of this I could hear other people talk.

"Dude," Trevor said, "She'll be fine. She's just majorly unconscious and has lung damage. She's a strong girl. I know she'll come out of this eventually."

But what was really surprising is that I could hear Ian on the other line from rooms away.

"_This wouldn't have happened if you never challenged her to race. And you know so much better then to tell her where I was. That'll make her worry, and then she will do anything to get to that one spot and wind up hurting herself. As I said before, you are amazingly idiotic,"_ I heard Ian scream.

"Dude! Chill! At least she's alive. Just be happy I knew what to do in the first place. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be alive right now. See, I know how to talk to doctors and drive. Give me a little credit," he said in a normal tone.

Ian getting furious now, _"If you never told her, I wouldn't be thinking of leaving Josh right now. It's not that hard to come back. You knew that your only job was to make sure she would stay safe, and now look, she can't even talk. You better pray that she lives, otherwise, you will be the next to die," _he said right as he hung up.

All downstairs you could hear Trevor pounding the walls screaming at nothing about how much he hates his life. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" he kept roaring over and over.

Feeling a little bit stronger then I was before, I was finally able to open my eyes, but I still couldn't talk. Instead, I just texted Trevor to come up here. Right as I did so, he was upstairs in four seconds flat.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD, YOU'RE AWAKE!" he kept cheering over.

Still not being able to talk, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen writing him a message. _Trevor, I can't talk. What happened? Where is Ian?_

He looked really sad right as he read the note. He bent down to the bed level and brushed the pieces of hair in my way of my vision towards him. "Kristie, you ran so hard for so long that your newborn vampire lungs can't take it. I know it's been a few months, but you need to relax because one little thing can set you off. Ian is still in Florida because Josh wanted him to stay a little longer. He told me to call him as soon as you woke up, but I don't know if I should," he said looking guilty.

Taking the pen and paper again, _why? I want to talk to Ian. I miss him so much._

"Kris, you can't talk to him. If you can't talk to me, how will you talk to him? Notes can't go through the phone," he said while he laughed.

_First things first. Never ever call me Kris again. Second, can't you tell him what I want to say? Please?_

He looked guilty, the exact look he had right before we raced. "I don't think it's the best thing for you right now."

Finding out that I had some voice, "WHY NOT?!" I screamed as loud as I could at him. Apparently, I did have my voice.

"OH MY GOD. COULD YOU SCREAM ANY LOUDER!?" He said pressing on his ears like he was in pain.

I laughed, "Thank you for giving me my voice back, Trevor."

He laughed too, "Well, it was worth it."

"Can we please call, Ian?" I asked in my sweet and innocent tone.

"Already got you beat," he said as he pulled out the phone and dialed his number.

"_What?" _Ian answered on the first ring sounding annoyed.

Trevor laughed, "Is that any way to answer to your big brother?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "I just called to say Kris woke-"He was cut off by my screams of anger, "FOR THE FINAL TIME, DON'T CALL ME KRIS!" I screamed louder this time.

I could hear Ian on the other line laughing, _"Can I talk to her, Trevor?"_

Trevor ignoring Ian completely screamed at me, "FINE! JUST STOP RUINING MY HEARING. SCREAM AT SOMETHING ELSE FOR A CHANGE. LORD, HOW DOES IAN PUT UP WITH YOU," he said screaming like he couldn't hear anything.

I laughed, "Because he actually loves me unlike some people."

Trevor acting annoyed, "Just talk to him," he said as he handed me the phone.

Right before I could say hi to Ian, he beat me to it with a very long hey, I love you message. _"Oh my God. How are you doing? You know I miss you like hell, right? I'm so very sorry that I'm not there right now, but you know Josh. Please tell me that Trevor hasn't done anything that scarring to you? Tell me he hasn't hurt you any more then what is done. When I get back I am so snapping his neck. I love you so much, Kristie."_

I laughed, "Don't think I caught all of that. But I'm doing better. The real question is how is Josh? You don't have to kill Trevor; I already damaged his hearing enough. By the way, when are you getting back? I miss you even more. I love you so much too, Ian."

After that, we both laughed. _"I'm still killing him. He went too far on that one. Josh is doing much better. Some of his bones healed, and the scars are going away. He can walk now, but he wanted me to stay, because otherwise, I would have been there the hour of what happened. I'm coming home tomorrow."_

I sighed over the phone, "What if I come down there? Then you wouldn't have to leave Josh, and you could be with me. And if I do that, I could leave Trevor and not feel the need to snap his neck."

Ian laughed, _"I was already planning on doing that anyways, Kristie. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be coming down here. I mean, you just woke up from a coma sort of thing. Running down here isn't what I call 'relaxing.'"_

I started to fight back, "But I don't want to be in a house all day. That's all Trevor would really let me do. I think I got out of the house twice. I turn eighteen in less then a month; I'm smart enough to make my own decisions."

Ian started to get mad at me defending myself towards him, _"I was the one who told Trevor to keep you in the house. I really didn't want to have to come back up and see that you killed yourself. We both know very well that you shouldn't be down here. I know you turn eighteen in a month, but in the real world, so do I. In my world, I've lived for over 150 years, so I think I know what's best. This isn't up for negotiation, Kristie,"_ he said in a final strict tone.

Me, getting furious now, started to take my anger out on him. "I'm not saying that you don't know what is best. I've been through so much in just a year that I think I can handle one trip down to Florida for a few days. My grades are perfect, and there is really no more schoolwork. And going back to keeping me in the house, I'm not _that_ uncoordinated," I said while he laughed.

After laughing for a minute, Ian matched my tone I used before. "Kristie Scarlett Hamilton, you are staying in Wisconsin till I get back. There is no more talking about this. I'm coming home tomorrow, and I really don't want to see you hurt. I'm going to tell Trevor to keep you in the house, seeing as though you will find a way to get out of this. You are staying where you are for a few more hours. That is final, and I don't want to hear about this again," he said in a furious, but serious tone.

As for all that anger inside of me, I felt the need to do something about it. "Who do you think you are?" I said in a smart tone. "My dad? Oh wait, he's dead." I said right before I hung up on him.

Trevor came into the room after I hung up. While I wasn't really paying attention to him standing right there, I looked at the cell phone, thought for a second, and then chucked it at the wall as hard as I could.

Right as Trevor realized what happened; he bent down to his broken cell phone looking all furious. He grabbed all of the pieces and came over to where I was laying down. He threw all of the broken parts on me, and started screaming.

"KRISTIE SCARLETT HAMILTON THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PHONE. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE GETTING ALONG BETTER. WHAT THE HELL CAUSED ALL OF THIS?!" he said with his face going a little red.

Whispering, "Ian," I said right as I bursted out into tears.

Trevor forgot all of his anger and came and sat down next to me and gently stroked my back. "It's all okay, Kristie. Ian just forgets that he has anger problems. Was this the first time that it got like this?"

I laughed a little, "You heard all of this, didn't you?" I said, and he nodded guilty. "Yea. It was really never this bad. He scares me a little bit," I said in a whisper.

Trevor laughed, "He scares all of us. But Kristie, he only wants to protect you. He couldn't stand to loose you. He loves you so much, and he just lets his anger get to the best of him. Sometimes he can be a really nice guy. Don't you remember that one day in gym, a few days before your accident, the one time he was actually nice to you?"

I laughed a little, "Yea. It is one of my happiest memories."

"_Hamilton and Smith, blue team, left side." The coach said as I groaned. _

"_Hey Kristie," Josh said in a huge grin coming over to where I was standing._

"_Hey Josh," I said in a polite tone. "You know I'm not really a big fan of tennis, right? I can barely run without falling."_

_He laughed, "Oh c'mon, Kristie. You have to be some good," he said as he punched my arm really hard._

"_Okay, first things first, never ever touch me again. Second, I'm not a big fan of gym at all. Give me a break for once, I have a lot to deal with," I said getting annoyed._

"_Like what?" he said trying to be smart._

_Before I could take all of my anger, and my racket out on him, Ian came over for once. "Hey Kristie," he said smiling at me. "You know I can be your partner if you want? I'll talk Coach Collins out of you two. Besides, Josh, don't you love to hang out with Trevor. He always puts us together for some reason. It really makes no sense to me," he said looking at me the whole time. His eyes were always so beautiful: that golden color staring you deep into your eyes._

_I never knew if Ian knew that I liked him. He always seemed to hate me, but for some reason I started to fall for him. He wouldn't judge me if I said the wrong thing in any of our classes, but he would sometimes support my answers. He seemed like a really nice guy, and it just seemed like we fit perfectly together._

_Stuttering a little, "It doesn't matter to me. I'll be on your team," I said as Josh groaned._

"_But Kristie," he said whining a little, "We were getting along a little bit better. I thought you were finally starting to realize that you like me," he said right as I chocked laughing. _

_Ian was laughing hysterically, "Josh, just give this girl a break. You can clearly tell that she doesn't like you that way. I'll be right back."_

_That just left Josh and me. "Geeze, Kristie. Can we ever do anything together," he said starting to get mad. "Someone always has to come into the picture. Will it ever be me?"_

_I started to feel really guilty, "Sorry, Josh. I just don't like you that way. It won't be you because you will be to clingy to ever let me go," I said in a sour tone._

"_Oh you know what, Kristie," he said starting off before Ian cut in._

"_Hey guys," Ian said before he realized what was happening._

"_What, Josh? Still going to fight for a girl you will never get?" I said getting mad now._

"_Oh, it's on now," he said coming at me._

_Before I could rip out his throat, Ian grabbed me and started to pull away. He quietly whispered in my ear, "He's not worth it. Let it go. You're my partner now."  
_

_Before I could translate what he said, Josh came full force and punched me straight in the face. Unfortunately he knocked me out before I could hear what went on between Ian and Josh. When I woke up, my face was swollen and my right cheek was all bloody. I was sent to the emergency room, and it took eight stitches to fix my face._

_The next day Josh came up to me and apologized, and me being the nice person that I am, accepted it. Ian also came up and apologized for not getting me out of the way quick enough. I forgave Ian in a heartbeat because I knew that he didn't do any of it on purpose. _

_After the minor accident Josh still never gave up. What people don't know is that was the day before I fell down the stairs. Three days before I met the love of my life._

"Kristie? Kristie! Kristie! Kristie!? KRISTIE?!?! KRISTIE?!?!" Trevor kept roaring over and over.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly. "I was just having a flashback. Lord, don't get to serious."

After Trevor heard me talk he let out a big sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that. Who was this about?"

I smiled and stared up into the ceiling, "Ian."

Trevor laughed, "So first Ian makes you cry; now he makes you smile? That's just jacked up."

Still smiling, "I'll be right back," I said as I made my way through the door.

I knew my only chance of escaping was to distract Trevor. I knew he would be sitting there till I came back, but what would a few days do to him? I laughed at that thought and ran straight to the door…all in search of my love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Running Away Worked So Much Better This Time**

As I kept running, I knew I wouldn't last that long. I started to get tired also. It was weird, I mean, you have a vampire who can sleep, eat, and cry, it really doesn't fit. Ian said that I was the first vampire that he ever met that could do any of what I have done.

State after state, I felt worried for Trevor. What happens if someone comes home and asks where I am? I didn't want Trevor to get in trouble, but he sure will when Ian comes back. I felt sorry for him because I didn't even tell him, and when he worries, he worries.

I knew that it wouldn't be long before Trevor realizes that he has a house phone and calls Ian. When Ian finds out, he won't be happy with either of us. As I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket, it could only be two people: Trevor of Ian. As I checked, my caller ID said _Ian 3_

"Hello?" I answered in a very sweet and welcoming tone.

"_Kristie Scarlett Hamilton, where the hell are you?"_ he said in a furious tone.

Not really knowing, "Somewhere in Missouri, I think."

Ian still being furious had the strength to talk to me. Well, not talk; yell should I say, _"Why the hell don't you know? Why are you coming down here anyways? I really hope you know you are in so much trouble when I find you. Do you have any idea of what you did to Trevor? He is so scared for you that it pains me to hear him talk right now. This is low, Kristie. This isn't the Kristie I know."_

I sighed and tried to talk to him in a calm tone, "Yea, I know I'm in trouble. But you're not my parents, you're my fiancée. You really have no rules for me. There, I just saw a sign, I'm in St. Louis. Where are you? And I'll apologize to Trevor when I get home. Yea, well the Kristie I know does what she wants, not what other people tell her," I said snapping back at that last comment he made.

"_I'm in Arkansas, so stay there because I'll be there in a while. I know Trevor has done some pretty horrible things to you, but this is worse. He was responsible for your life, and he let it slip from under him. I'm not going to be accusing anyone of the whole thing, but you do play a big part in this, Kristie. You know so much better then to leave without even telling us. And the Kristie I know is considerate and cares about other peoples feelings," _he said in a dark tone right as he hung up.

As I sat on a bench somewhere in St. Louis, I started to cry really heavily. I kept trying to have flashbacks when Ian was nice, but I only got one.

"_Hey, Ian," I said in a play voice, "I want to drive your car."_

_Right as I said that, he stopped and turned around looking shocked. "Who knew that the day would come when Kristie Hamilton would drive an Escalade? I'm shocked, Kristie," he said in a caring voice._

_I laughed, "Well, my Porsche has been driven to many times, and I also want to see what it's like to drive something so big. So can I?"  
_

_He laughed and came over to hug me from behind. He slowly whispered in my ear, "It'll cost you, you know. And I'm not letting you drive it alone. You're not my only baby in this family," he said with a laugh._

_I turned around and locked my arms around his neck, "How do you want me to make it up?" I said with a smile. He circled his arms around my waist, "You have the right idea going," he said with his unbelievably gorgeous smile._

_We stood there for about fifteen minutes slowly kissing each other. There was no one else home, and we were both bored. As Trevor, Seth, and Nathan came home, they caught us making out. _

"_Ha, Ian still gets him some action, huh?" Trevor said with a grin._

_Seth was the next to talk, "You know we love you, Kristie. But, thank you for giving Ian a few years of experience," he said with a laugh._

_Nathan talked last, "And when you told me that I needed to stop kissing in front of you, well, now that applies to you."_

_Ian and I both laughed, "Yes, but you and Cecelia weren't that physically involved," Ian said._

_I talked next, "I just wanted to drive his car, Lord. There is no need to throw a fit over all of this boys."_

_After I said drive his car, they all bursted out laughing on the ground. Trevor tried to talk, "Ha...Kristie…Escalade…when…has…Porsche…lies" was all I could make out of that._

_I bent down to his level, "You're just jealous that you don't have an awesome Porsche. And at least your brother can get a girl, not some jerk guy who can only afford a date with a stripper."_

_When I said that, Seth, Nathan, and Ian all bursted out laughing again. Trevor was furious by that comment, but he know I really didn't mean it. "You are so going to pay, Kristie," Trevor said with fury in his eyes._

"_Good luck with that, Trevor!" I said as I grabbed the car keys and went out to have an enjoyable experience with Ian._

I felt someone shaking me for a while during the flashback, "KRISTIE!?" Ian roared as I knocked myself off of the bench.

Rubbing my head, "A simple 'hello' would have worked just fine, too," I said in a pained voice.

Ian laughed and helped me up. "Hello, Kristie," he said looking into my eyes with a look of caring, and loving.

Looking into each others eyes, we both forgot that we were mad at each other. Pulling him in for a hug, "I'm really sorry, Ian. I knew better," I said with total honesty in my voice. He just hugged tighter.

"It's okay. I'd miss me too," he said with a laugh. "I love you, Kristie. I just don't like seeing you hurt. I can't help but think that part of it was my fault," he said with a guilty expression.

"I only got hurt that one time when you were gone, it's really no big deal for me. It's been happening since I was born," I said with a laugh.

Ian laughed and brought my face up so he could kiss me. He always told me that one day we would go further, but he wanted to wait until he was married. I couldn't agree more with him, but Trevor thought that we needed to make the step up the day we met, and when he told me that, I chocked on my sandwich I was eating.

After a while of standing in the dark kissing, Ian started to talk, "Kristie, I think we should go home."

I yawned a little bit, "But I'm tired."

Ian laughed, "I swear you will be the only vampire that needs sleep. But then again, you were sorta a vampire when I dated you. Do you still have visions?"

I thought for a minute, "Not really. I have flashbacks more. I think Jonathan had something to do with the visions though," Ian cocked his head to the side. "Jonathan can show up in my dreams, so he can show up in my head. Most of the visions I had were of him. I mean, doesn't it seem if he can get into my dreams, he can get into my thoughts? This is the way I'm looking at it, but I don't really think he's dead," I said in a careful tone.

Ian put his arm around my waist as we started walking, "He's dead, Kristie. You killed him, and all of us saw it happen. But what you said makes some sense. You haven't had nightmares, and no visions, I think you are on to something, Kristie."

I laughed, "Problem solving in math can be used for some other things you know," I said with a smile on my face.

Ian laughed, "True. And we only have like what, three weeks left until we graduate, then we get married a week later," he said in the sweetest smile looking into my eyes, "Then it's just me and you for a little while."

"I love you, Ian," I said with a smile.

"I love you too, Kristie," he said back, slowly going in to kiss me.

It started raining a few minutes later, and neither of us noticed it until we were soaked. We both laughed at each others clothes and hair. Ian's hair was all messy from running, and the water spiked it up a little. Fixing his hair back to where it should be, "I like your hair better with the bangs, you know," I said with a smile on my face.

Ian laughed, "And I love yours any way it is. You know you truly are beautiful," he said with a sweet and innocent smile.

As the rain started picking up, Ian and I ran and ran until we got to Illinois. Feeling a little out of breath, "How much further do we have to go?" I asked Ian.

Ian laughed, "One and a half more states," he said while I groaned.

"Can we please stop at a hotel or something, please? I'm so tired that I can't run another mile," I said while yawning.

He laughed again, "If you want. But this will only make Trevor more mad," he said with a grin.

Looking at Ian with no expression in my face or voice, "I think I can manage."

Ian laughed and put his arm around my waist, "If you want," he said as we walked to the nearest hotel that was only a couple of minutes away.

As Ian went to go check in, I saw the girl at the check in table flirting with Ian. Ian looked slightly amused, and also a little scared. Ian very quickly looked over at me and said 'help,' which was my cue to go and cut in.

As I walked up to Ian, I put my arm around his waist, "Is the room ready, Ian? You promised that tonight would be the best night of my life," I said in complete lust to make her realize that he isn't available.

The girl looking completely mortified at our expressions handed Ian two room keys, and went off into the back room as soon as she handed them to us. Right as she left, "And who says I can't act?" I asked Ian while we laughed.

As we got up to our room on the highest floor, Ian automatically kissed me with the most passion he ever used. He wound his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. As we made our way to where the beds were, Ian picked me up bridal stile and laid me on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Ian positioned himself on top of me without me feeling any of his weight.

We both knew we wanted to go further, but we knew that we wanted to save it. As I gently tugged on the bottom of his shirt, he stopped and put my hands at my side. "You know I want to, Kristie, but we just can't. Even you know that you want to save it for the honeymoon.

Me feeling completely rejected, even thought I knew that it was best, went to far with this one. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," I said as I got up. Before I could hear Ian's response, I got caught in one of my visions.

"_Ah, Kristie," said a very familiar voice._

"_Jonathan?" I asked in complete shock._

_I heard him laugh, "In the flesh," he said as he came closer to me. "You think that you can get rid of me that easily? You better think twice," he said as he laughed._

"_I thought I killed you. I twisted your neck, that kills anyone," I said still in shock._

_Jonathan laughed harder, "Kristie, you remember that I got changed by one of the strongest vampires in history. You even forgot your own strength. Compared to me, you're just a little worm in a bird attack. You just knocked me out of unconsciousness. I do have to give you credit for actually making a good attempt of killing me though. Most people just run in terror," he said while laughing._

_Finding my strength, "So what are you going to do? Kill me? Well good luck with that, because it will never happen. If you kill me, then you just killed yourself. If Ian found out, he'd snap you like a twig. You can't hurt me anymore."_

_Jonathan coming closer quietly whispered in my ear, "I don't want to kill you. Ian just doesn't deserve you as all. Why should he get what he wants? Why can't I get what I want? I just want him dead. Nothing personally against you, Kristie."_

_I laughed this time, "Well, have fun with that."_

_Jonathan was smiling an evil grin now, "Oh, I will. I defiantly will, Kristie."_

Snapping out of unconsciousness, I still hear Ian tell me that he wanted me more than anything. As soon as he caught a glimpse of my expression, he came straight over to me being as careful as always.

"Kristie? What happened?" he said in a soft tone.

"I had a vision," I said in shock.

Ian laughed, "I know that, but what it is about?"

Looking Ian straight into the eyes, "Jonathan is alive. He's not dead," I said while Ian and I stood in shock for the longest time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Are There Really People Who Care?**

After we got back into our somewhat regular routine, I decided I wanted to go to sleep now. Ian told me that the vision was probably one from before that came back. He said he made sure Jonathan was dead before he threw him out of the house. He also told me that he wouldn't want to come anywhere near us after what happened. I think Ian was just saying that, I think that Ian does believe that Jonathan is still alive and out here somewhere, but he just won't admit it.

"C'mon, Kristie. Don't you want to go to sleep?" he said as he would his arm around my waist.

I laughed, "Don't I always?" I said while both of us laughed.

After we laughed for a little bit and settled into the bed, we started talking a little bit about our future. "Can vampires have children?" I asked.

Ian laughed, "Of course they can. Even though we do come with a burden to carry, they cut us a break and let us have children. You know, Cecelia, Baily, and I were the only ones that James changed in the family. Simone had Trevor, Nathan, and Seth. I just look a lot like them because when you get changed, you usually turn out looking like them."

I laughed, "I don't really look anything like you. I mean, you have blond hair and blue eyes, and I have brown hair and green eyes. I think I just grew through the transformation."

Ian smiled, "You did grow a little bit, but I'm glad you don't look like me. The Kristie I fell in love with was and is the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world," he said smiling at me.

As I smiled back, I had a flashback of when Ian and I first started dating.

"_Evans, Hamilton, separate right now," our math teacher said._

_We both laughed, and I was the one to talk back, "Why? We aren't really doing anything that bad. Now are we?"_

_As we noticed the teacher getting furious, the bell rang and we were free. Of course the teacher pulled me over to talk for a few minutes, but I got off easy because I was one of her top students._

_As I met up with Ian at our next class, Josh came by. "Hey Ian, Kristie," he said right before he coughed slut. _

"_Now that's where I draw the line," I screamed as I went for his throat. Ian of course had to grab me and pull me out of the way. As he was bringing me in, he whispered in my ear, "We both don't want a repeat of a couple of weeks ago, now do we?" he said as I sighed giving up._

_Josh laughed, "See, Kristie. Ian doesn't let you have any fun. Now if you were with me, you could do whatever the hell you wanted. I wouldn't care if you wanted to sky diving, or throw yourself off of a bridge-"he started to ramble on, but thankfully, Ian interceded._

"_And this is my point. You would let Kristie kill herself. At least I can protect her, not use her as toy to make yourself more popular. I bet that you would take advantage of her on the first date-"he also started to ramble on, but I was the next to talk._

_I was starting to get angry at this point, "Both of you shut up! I mean really! You two are acting like children over the new toy. I'm a human, and I can make my own decisions, thank you very much. I really don't need to be told how to live my life, all I need is some guidance so I can make the right choices. I mean c'mon, could you two be more childish?" I said as I started to walk away._

_Ian, knowing that he made a mistake, came after me. He encircled his arms around my waist from behind and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. I just feel really protective over you. I don't want to loose you to him."_

_As he said that last part, I bursted out laughing, "Like I would date Josh instead of you. And people say I'm dumb."_

_As Ian and I made up for what happened, Josh still had the nerve to talk to me. "You know, Kristie. I bet you anything that we would have wound up dating if you never fell down the stairs," he said as he put his hand on my face, bringing the hair back behind my ears._

_Smacking his hand off, "I wasn't the one to fall. If you never distracted me, I wouldn't have fallen. And no, I'd pick a rock over you any day. You are annoying, greedy, ignorant, and so full of yourself. No one wants to date you; no one even wants to look at you. How do your parents put up with this?" I screamed as Ian laughed his way into hysterics._

"_You got to admit, dude," Ian started off, "Kristie is right about everything."_

_After Josh calmed down a little, he walked away and didn't bother talking to either of us for the next week. _

"Kristie?" Ian said looking at me worried. I just smiled and laughed at his expression. Ian looking confused as ever said, "Flashback or vision?"

"Flashback. This was the time when Josh and I got into our really big fight. It was a few weeks after the accident," I said as Ian laughed remembering good times.

After we talked for a few more hours, I finally fell asleep. I think I fell asleep when we were talking about our plans for the future: our kids, where we want to live, and if I wanted to go to college. College was a touchy subject for me, I mean, I am a vampire, I'm going to be married, and have kids, and college just seems to be to much.

The day, Ian woke me up to soon as always. "Kristie, c'mon, you need to get up," he kept saying over and over again.

Every time he would say that, I grunted and moaned. Ian, of course, found it hilarious and kept trying to get me up. He finally threatened me, "Kristie, I swear that I will call Trevor and tell him to come down here and wake you up." Right as he said that, I was up in a flash.

As I woke up, I was in basic shock from his threat. I woke up by falling off of my bed. As Ian laughed and helped me up, I said, "Dude! Was that really necessary?!"

He laughed, "It was the only way of waking you up. I'm sorry," he said as he smiled.

Smiling back, and being my smart mouth self persuaded him to try a different approach. "You know, Ian, there are other ways of waking me up," I said as he smiled. As he came closer by me, he put his arms around my waist, as I did with my arms around his neck.

"And what is that," he said against my neck.

I smiled and laughed, "I think you know." Ian smiled and laugh and brought his lips down to mine. "I think I know, too," he said with a slight laugh.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. As Ian went to go open it, I started to make the room more messy. Ian and I both knew that it was just maid, so I packed the bags quickly and started to leave.

"KRISTIE SCARLETT HAMILTON SOON TO BE EVANS," we heard Trevor start to roar. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" he said as he came running over towards me.

Ian grabbed me quickly and pulled me behind him. "Dude, wait. Calm down for a minute," Ian said in a soft, hushed tone.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. HOW CAN YOU STAND TO BE AROUND HER WHEN SHE DID THAT?!" Trevor yelled as loud as he could.

Speaking from behind Ian, "Um, Trevor? The only reason of why I did what I did was because I missed Ian. I never wanted to do that to you, but it just sorta happened. I am so sorry that I can't even put it into words," I said as I went up to go hug him.

Trevor quickly pushed me off of him, throwing me to the ground with full force. After I let out a little scream, Ian quickly came over to me, and Trevor instantly looked guilty. "Kristie? Are you okay?" Ian said.

Rubbing my head a little, "I don't know. My wrist really hurts," I said pulling up my left wrist. Ian quickly started pushing on the bones to see if they were broken, and one of them was.

"TREVOR YOU AMAZINGLY MORONIC IDIOT," Ian started to scream, "WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT? I mean, what Kristie did was pretty bad, but you just went to far on this one. Kristie wouldn't turn to physical abuse. Dude, this is low, lower then you could have gotten."

Trevor came over right away to see what was wrong. "Now, Ian. Just think of what Kristie did to me. In a small way, she kinda deserved it," he said in a small tone as he was looking away.

After what Trevor said, Ian started to get furious. He went up to Trevor and pinned him against the wall. "No way in hell did Kristie deserve that. Compared to what she did, she is a saint right now. So she apologizes, and you feel the need to break her wrist? Amazing, Trevor, just amazing," Ian said as he came over to lift me up onto the bed.

"Well, sorry dude," Trevor said right before he walked away.

After Trevor left, Ian sad down on the bed beside me. "How is the wrist feeling, Kristie?"

I gently turned away from his touch, "It just hurts, you know. How long will it take for it to heal? I thought I couldn't get hurt anymore," I said in a sad voice.

Ian felt my expression and matched it. "It'll take a few weeks to heal. He did do some damage to you. You shouldn't be getting hurt, but I guess it happens. Maybe because you still have human traits you can still feel the pain. Normally, lets say I broke my wrist, I wouldn't even notice it until I looked at it."

I let out a big sigh and laid down. "I guess my friend relationship with Trevor is ruined now, huh?"

Ian laid down next to me and pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry about Trevor. He'll come around eventually. I bet he didn't even mean to do that. You know he has some anger issues. To be honest, he's actually jealous over you," he said with a smile as I cocked my head to the side.

"You see, even though Trevor had Alexa, there was always something missing with her. When he found out that I had you, he knew that you were better than Alexa. Actually, he was going to ask you out, but I beat him to it. When we first started dating, he would always ask about you, he was actually obsessed. He eventually gave up and let me not feel guilty. But you know, Trevor is just an idiot lost in this world," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "And for a second I thought that you were the one with the anger issues," I whispered quietly. Ian just looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm not always that bad, Kristie," he said in a playful voice.

I laughed and matched his tone, "Oh sure you aren't."

"_Ian! Ian! Ian!" I said as I was running down the hall. He automatically saw me and smiled. _

_Ian was in the middle of a conversation with Carter when I came running down all out of breath. When I walked up to him, he wound his arm around my waist without thinking. Ian laughed before he talked. "What's up, Kristie? You look kinda excited."_

"_Frank is coming!" I screamed out in pure joy._

_Right as I said that, Ian's smile and eyes turned grim. "Who the hell is, Frank? Anyone I should be aware of?"_

_I was still smiling after he said that. "Frank is my ex boyfriend," I said right before he got more mad. "We were best friends when we were little. We learned how to ride our bikes together, go to the park, and even help me to the hospital when I broke my leg. There really is nothing to be worried about, because we broke up just a few weeks before I moved. Frank moved on, so I had to, too. Are you actually jealous of Frank?" I said with a sly tone._

_After I said that, Ian was pulling us away from Carter. When we got to my locker, Ian pinned me gently against it and put his arms on either side of my face. "I actually am a little bit jealous. But I mean really, why is he coming here? I really don't want to loose you."_

_I laughed a little. "We just wanted to see each other again. It's really no big deal. He'll be here for a few days, and then he is gone forever from my picture. If you really want, you can be there all the time. The only one I love is you, Ian. That's never going to change," I said giving him a small kiss._

"_We both know very well that I will be there. I'm not letting you be alone with anyone but me," he said in a dark tone._

_I laughed, "Whatever floats your boat, Ian. Whatever floats you boat."_

"Kristie? You okay?" Ian asked.

I just laughed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ian looked serious for a few moments, "Oh, well I don't know. Maybe because you just broke your wrist. That does tend to hurt from time to time."

I just smiled and laughed, "Well, I think I can handle a little bit of pain."

Ian smiled back, "True. You have had worse."

"So, when are we going back?" I asked while I finished packing.

Ian came over and helped me. "Not until Trevor calms down. I really don't want you around him."

I laughed a little, "How could it get any worse?"

Ian looked dark and sinister, "Don't even go there, Kristie."

I looked sad for a minute, "Okay. I'm sorry."

Ian brightened up a little, "Don't be sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore then you need to. We really don't need anymore accidents."

I laughed, "Well, there are many more to come, Ian. There will always be more stairs to fall down on. Really, the pain just comes with the name."

Ian laughed, too. "Let's just hope that nothing to drastic comes along."

"Can't make any promises," I said with a grin on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Living In the Past…Looking Forward to the Future**

Right as we ran home, the whole family was there on the couches waiting for us.

"Kristie, Ian, where have you been?" James said.

I looked shy, and Ian just laughed. "We're not twelve, dad. And shouldn't you be asking Trevor what he did? I mean, just look at Kristie. Notice anything different?"

They all started and had blank looks on their faces. Before any of them could talk, Trevor came down the stairs. "So I broke her wrist. What's the big deal anyways?"

When he said that, all of them looked like they were in shock. "You did this to Kristie, Trevor?" Simone said.

Trevor smiled and said, "Yup. Couldn't be happier."

Ian instantly got furious, "Son, you know better then to say that. We all know that Kristie didn't deserve that," James said.

Trevor looked calm and collected, "And what if I think that she did deserve it? I mean, do you know what I went through when she ran away?"

"She just wanted to see me," Ian said darkly.

Trevor laughed, "I don't see why you would want to marry that…thing?"

"She didn't mean to do that to you. It's not any of our faults that she's stubborn. You're just jealous because you don't have your precious Alexa," Ian said back to match his tone.

Trevor got madder and started to fight Ian physically. "You guys," I started to scream. "Trevor is right, Ian. I deserve what happened to me, and I think I should have got worse. Now can you two just please shut up and stop fighting over this?" I screamed.

They both looked up, "No, Kristie. You didn't deserve that," Ian said sourly.

I gave both of them a blank look. "Yea. I did. I've done things like this in the past, and I've always gotten the worse."

Ian looked worried and angry at the same time. "What do you mean by _the worst_?"

I looked down, "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

Ian kept pushing forward, "Tell me, Kristie."

"Son, just let her be for now," Simone said.

"But mom!" Ian whined. "Think about Kristie for a minute. What do you normally think of when you hear _the worst_? Because what I think is physical abuse, or verbal abuse even. Just really think. All of you."

They all thought for about five seconds, "Mom, dad," Seth started, "He is right. Really, what do you think of?"

They both looked at each other for a minute, "I guess you two are right," James said shyly.

I sighed and started to walk away. Ian immediately followed me, and put one arm on my shoulder to stop me. "What really happened, Kristie?" he breathed against my neck.

I sighed and started to walk again. "For the final time, I really don't want to talk about it. It is all in my past, and I usually don't like to relive any of it. It was when I was really young, and it stopped when I was like fourteen. No big deal really."

Ian started to get tense, "Kristie. Do you realize how bad that could have been? You could have been killed. We don't want to see or hear about you getting hurt, it just hurts all of us even more. Like my parents said, we do worry about you. There are times in a family that you have to talk about past events. There have been times when I was scared, but I eventually did."

I looked up, "But I don't want to re-live those moments. They scare me, and I tried to block them from my mind. There is no way that I could ever talk about them again. They were just to horrible, and it sorta ruined my relationship with everyone I have ever known," I said in a quiet tone.

Ian laughed, "It hasn't ruined our relationship, now has it?" I shook my head. "Kristie, we are getting married so soon, I want us to be like any other married couple, just full of love, understanding, commitment, and honesty. How can we do that if you can't even talk to me about your past? I would find it really hard too. Kristie, we all love you, but we need you to cooperate with us on some levels if you can. It would really mean a lot to us if you did."

Right as he said that, I bursted out into tears. "But you have no idea!" I screamed.

Ian brought me into his arms and sat down on the sofa gently rocking me back and forward. "Kristie, please don't cry. Everything will be okay. It's all done know, and nothing like that will ever happen again. What Trevor did wasn't your fault no matter how much he tries to defend himself. I want us to just be happy, we love each other so much that whatever my idiot of a brother does can't come between that. I mean really, how much do you pay attention to Trevor? Not a lot, right?" I nodded.

My crying slowed down a little, "But it's just so hard to deal with that past, you know? None of my friends knew, and I tried so hard to keep it a secret. Trevor was really the first one to know. I never told you because I didn't want you to get mad. I just loved you so much that I couldn't even start to think of how I would tell you that."

Ian laughed, "You can tell me anything, you know. Do you want to hear a story of my childhood?"

I nodded, and he smiled.

"Well," he began. "When I was a little kid, both of my parents were die hard Christians. But I was best friends with the atheist, Josh. My parents did everything to get me away from him, but we would never separate. Believe it or not, Josh spent so much time at my house that he started to believe in God. When my parents found out, they couldn't be happier. They actually took Josh in as like their third child."

I cocked my head to the side, "Third? I thought you were an only child."

Ian laughed, "That's probably what you heard at school. I actually had a sister named Lea. She was beautiful, and Josh would always crush on her. It was actually funny…most of the time. Lea and Josh were at the hip at school. You actually look a lot like her. Brown hair, green eyes, but you have different facial characteristics. Josh and Lea started dating in like eighth grade. We were twins actually." Ian laughed. "I found it funny of how we looked nothing alike. We always called her the odd ball out of the family.

"Josh wouldn't give up on her no matter how hard he tried. One day, Lea broke his heart and fell for a man named Ashton. He was a jerk, and I stopped talking to her for a while because of what she did to Josh. But it was the day that the fight broke out that changed all of our worlds. You know, I always thought of our families like _Rome and Juliet_. I mean, like my family was the Caplet's, and Josh's as the Montague's. The only difference was that we didn't fall in love but for them, it was enough to loose their sons, but they had to die in order to achieve that goal.

"When Josh and I were on our own, we were at our happiest. But two days later, that is when we got separated. Josh got turned into a shape shifter, and I into a vampire. We finally met up our 'freshman' year of our second time around of high school. We were so excited, but at the same time mad. Josh was all on his own for those years, and I got the best family that I could ask for. He finally forgave me towards the end of that year.

"So you see, it doesn't matter what side of the family you are on, but in order to really get what you want, you will have to sacrifice something in return. We had to give up our families, but we learned to cope. Like I said before, I couldn't be happier that that happened. I gained the most beautiful wife I could ask for, and some pretty amazing family members," he said in a smile.

"I love you, Ian," I said matching his smile.

He laughed, "And I love you, too, Kristie."

Before we were about to kiss, Seth and Nathan came in the room. They both looked sad, but Nathan was brave enough to talk. "We're sorry about Trevor, Kristie. And Ian was right, you don't deserve what happened to you."

I laughed, "One day Trevor will just have to realize that he can't get everything he wants. But he has hard a hard life."

Ian was the next to talk, "And you've had it twenty times harder. Kristie, what he did was no excuse. I mean sure, he lost Alexa, but you lost parents, and almost get killed. He's going to learn how to cope with me being happy. I know this what has started everything. As you know, we use to be really close, but when you came that changed everything."

Seth talked next. "Ian's right, Kristie-" he started to say before I interrupted. "You seem to say that a lot," I snapped.

All three laugh, "But it's true," Nathan said. "I mean, how many times has Ian been wrong, Kristie? Because from what I remember, he really has never made the wrong decision from what I know."

I looked down to the floor, "I guess you guys are right."

Ian came over and lifted my chin with his finger, "I'm usually right because I love you so much."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "And I love you, too." I said as I looked up to kiss him.

A few minutes later, "Uh hem?" Seth said.

Ian and I came out blushing, "Sorry," I said embarrassed.

They all laughed, "Well your wedding is in a few weeks. I guess we could maybe cut you two a break." He said as I ran up to hug them both.

They both laughed, "C'mon, Ian. Join our group hug," Nathan said.

Ian smiled and came over. "I guess I have to love you guys, too. But Kristie, I have to love even more. Sorry guys."

They both laughed and smiled, "Hey man, we have our ladies, too!" Nathan said.

Ian laughed, "We all have some pretty amazing women on our hands, don't we?"

"Totally," Nathan answered.

We all laughed and walked into the living room together; Trevor, James, and Simone were all sitting on the couch, with Trevor in the middle.

"What's going on mom, dad?" Ian asked.

"Trevor wants to apologize to you, Kristie."

As Trevor stood up, he looked dark and dangerous, "Oh don't I."

As he came closer, I started to back away. Ian got in his way of me to block me from Trevor. "Dude, what's up with you?"

Trevor still looked dark and dangerous, "Giving Kristie the apology she deserves," he said right before he knocked Ian out of his way and punched me straight in the face, knocking me into the wall bleeding all over.

"Kristie? C'mon, hang in there!" I heard Ian shout before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**For A Teen Stuck At Seventeen, You Would Have Guessed I Would Be Just Fine On My Own…But Boy Were You Wrong.**

"Kristie? Kristie? C'mon, Kristie, you have to wake up!" was all I heard for days and days. I knew I wasn't at home because I could hear the heart monitor beeping.

I kept having these flashbacks from when I was dating Ian, but they just kept coming back.

_**Flashback**_

"_**C'mon, Ian! Please?! Please?! Please?!" I kept saying over and over.**_

_**Ian turned to face me, "I don't care how beautiful you are, the answer will remain the same for each answer…no, Kristie."**_

_**I ran up to follow him, "And I don't care how annoyed you are with me, I will continue to beg until you say yes! You know I'm stubborn, and that I won't give up no matter how much you are annoyed with me, and if I have to, I'll get your brothers."**_

_**I sighed, "I honestly don't care. Go get them for all I care."**_

_**I frowned, "What's wrong? You seem in a bad mood even before I started begging."**_

_**Ian frowned too, "I'm just worried about you."**_

_**I laughed, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."**_

_**Ian laughed, "Yea. Sure you can. We all know very well of how your actions supported you the last time. We know that it landed you in the emergency room, and we know that you got hurt because of it. Kristie, no offense, but you really aren't the smartest street person I've ever met. With you coordination being not the best, and you not being the smartest person ever, one day it'll wind you up either like me, or dead. And I really don't want you either of those."**_

_**I sighed, "You told me you would think about it, Ian. You made a deal with me!"**_

_**Ian sat down on the grass for a few seconds before I joined him. As soon as I sat down, he brought me into his arms and laid down. "Kristie, I know I made that deal. But you forgot all the specifics of it. You told me that you would settle for you being changed only in an emergency situation or if you're desperate enough-"**_

_**I cut Ian off, "But how are we suppose to be together? We can't be together when you're seventeen, and I'm like eighty-five. I mean really, how would you ever like me then?"**_

_**Ian laughed, "I'm always going to love you no matter how old you are. Even if you don't get changed, and when you pass away, I will still always love you. I want to be with you forever, but I don't want to do any of this to you. I'm sticking with your conditions; only in an emergency. I don't want to talk about it anymore."**_

_**I sighed and got up and started to walk away. Ian called to me from a far, "Where are you going, Kristie?"**_

_**I screamed my answer in tears at him, "As far away as possible from you!"  
**_

_**Ian of course ran after me. As I kept running, I eventually got a little far enough to screw him up. As the hours went on, it started to get cold and dark. My crying just got heavier as the hours went on, and I knew that Ian was starting to get really worried. Ian and I never really fought, but when we did, it got like this.**_

_**See, there are these times when Ian and I can't stand to even be around each other. We have many dislikes, but then again, we have so much in common. With Ian, everything for him is still stuck in the early 1900s. And with me, I live year by year going along with the flow of things. **_

_**Ian always said that one day we will get married, maybe have a few kids, and just live happily ever after. Even though we haven't been dating for that long, we both know that we love each other more than anything, and that no matter how mad we get at each other, we can always conquer the obstacles that come in our paths. **_

"_**KRISTIE! KRISTIE!" I heard Trevor roar over and over.**_

_**I quietly moaned to myself, but I knew that it was a mistake because Ian had amazing hearing. As soon as he saw me against the tree, he immediately looked relieved. "Kristie Scarlett Hamilton," he started out quietly, "Do you know how stupid that risk was? You could have gotten killed. Do you not remember that Jonathan is somewhere around the state? I'm just so glad that you're alive right now," he said as he came to hug me.**_

_**As soon as he touched me, I cringed in pain. "What's wrong, Kristie?" he said with a worried expression on his face.**_

"_**I-I'm just r-really co-ld," I stuttered. **_

_**Ian quickly wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and then picked me up to carry me home. "You know I love you so much, Kristie. Your actions sometimes just scare me as all," he said while I quietly laughed myself to sleep.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Through all of this, I just kept switching in and out of them. One after another, only about my relationship with Ian.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hamilton! Could you try any less?!" our gym teacher yelled at me.**_

_**I just laughed, "Why would I try? Where is this going to lead me in life? I mean sure, if I wanted to be a professional athlete then sure I would be giving it my all. But seeing as though that is no where to where I want to end up in life, then I really won't try that hard," I said as I talked back to him.**_

_**Unfortunately it was just me standing there. The boys were on the farthest field playing football, and the girls were on the other end playing soccer. **_

"_**Ms. Hamilton, I would suggest you get your ass over there before I send it to the principal's office. Now, it's your choice. You could continue to be really stubborn about this, or you could listen to me and go play soccer or football with your friends."**_

"_**Do you know how uncoordinated I am!" I yelled at him. As soon as I said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately looked at me. Some of the guys cheered me on to keep talking back, and some people just died of laughter. **_

"_**Ms. Hamilton, one more smart remark will send you into the office, and you could face failing physical education. I would highly suggest going over there right now," he said with a stern look on his face.**_

_**I talked back again, but only this time, everyone was within a hearing distance. "And what if I refuse both?" I said in a smart tone.**_

_**Mr. Adams face got red hot, and he looked like he was about to explode. Instead of getting yelled at like I hoped, he slapped me straight across the face. As soon as I was on the ground getting ready to get up, the girls were looking at me with sympathetic eyes, and the guys just started screaming.**_

_**A group of them that I barely talked to came over to where I was. "Dude! Did you really just hit a girl?" Josh said while all the other guys cheered in.**_

_**As soon as Ian saw me, he came right over. "Ah Mr. Evans. Are you here to talk some sense into Kristie to go and play with her classmates?" he said with a proud smile.**_

_**Ian looked in disbelief, "No, I'm not. I'm here to see why the hell you did that to her! Yea, we all know Kristie is stubborn, but being slapped across the face, I mean really! Do you know that you can get arrested for that?"**_

_**He laughed, "Like I really care what happened to her. She's a slut, and I don't see how anyone could even pay attention to what just happened."**_

_**Ian and Josh were the ones to get furious now, but Josh was the one to talk because Ian was just too much in shock of what he just said. "Um, yea. People actually care about this girl, and if you even look at her again, the police will be called."**_

_**Mr. Adams just laughed at Josh. "I can look at her all I want; I'm a legal adult, and she's also my student. If she wasn't so stubborn," he started to say as he grabbed my arm tightly.**_

"_**Ow!" I screamed as he tightened his grip.**_

"_**See? I can do whatever the hell I want to this girl. And what are you two going to do about it?" he said as the grip tightened.**_

"_**Stop! You're going to break my arm!" I yelled out in more pain.**_

_**  
Ian was the next to talk, but it wasn't to the teacher, it was to Josh. "Get everyone out of here as fast as you can. I think Jonathan got to him," he whispered low enough for only me to hear.**_

_**Josh quickly nodded and got everyone out of the scene as fast as possible. When everyone was gone, Ian finally showed his true vampire self to all of us. I never saw it before, and when I finally did, it scared me a whole lot. **_

"_**I'd suggest letting go of Kristie real soon, otherwise it won't end well," he said darkly.**_

_**Josh was the next to join him, "Do what he says, he really means it."**_

_**Mr. Adams just tightened his grip. As soon as I heard a snapping noise, I screamed as loud as I could, and Mr. Adams just threw me to the ground.**_

_**As soon as Ian saw that, he turned from bad to worse. "You really didn't want to do that," Josh said in disbelief.**_

_**Mr. Adams laughed, "And why not? What does this girl mean to him? Because to me, she means nothing, she's just a bug begging to be squished to me," he said with a proud smile.**_

_**Ian quickly went for his throat. As soon as he was on top of him, Josh ran over to hold him down. As Ian was killing him, Josh looked over and mouthed me 'are you okay?' I shook my head quickly. **_

_**Josh quietly whispered to Ian loud enough for me to hear, "Dude, she needs to go to a hospital. I think he broke her arm. I don't think she's doing to good."**_

_**As soon as Ian was done killing Mr. Adams, he came over to me and started pressing on my arm. Fortunately, it was my left upper arm, so I could survive with it broken. Ian looked mad, but at the same time sympathetic. "I'm so sorry Kristie. I just couldn't tell what he was. This is my entire fault."**_

_**I laughed a little bit as I started to cry, "It's my fault for being so stubborn. I just thought that he would send me to the principal's office, not try to kill me. I should be the one to apologize."**_

_**Ian looked dark for a minute, "Don't you dare apologize, Kristie. Now, what hurts?"**_

_**I pointed to the spot where he was gripping it. Ian quickly rolled up my sleeve to see how bad it was. As soon as he saw, he gasped in horror. "What is it, Ian?" I asked.**_

"_**Josh!" he called. Josh quickly came over, "What's up du-"he started to say before he saw what was wrong?**_

"_**I swear I'm going to kill him twice," Ian said.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I screamed at them.**_

"_**Well, the good part of this is that it was a really good clean break. I really don't want you seeing this, Kristie. It doesn't look pretty," he said in a small, quiet tone.**_

"_**What could be so bad about this? I've broken my arm before."**_

_**Josh laughed, "That does sound like you, Kristie."**_

"_**Lets just say that your arm isn't in-closed in its skin anymore," he said in a slow, careful voice.**_

"_**Oh how lovely," I moaned.**_

"_**C'mon, Kristie. I need to get you to the hospital," Ian said as he started to pick me up.**_

"_**Whoa, wait. I have a presentation in English today, and I really need to be there. If I don't give it, then I'll fail the class."**_

_**Ian and Josh just looked at each other in disbelief. "Kristie, you just physically abused by a teacher, and yet you're saying that you want to go back in school with a beyond broken arm. I think you hit your head pretty hard from that fall," Ian said in a beyond shocked voice.**_

_**I struggled to get free, "Let me go!" I kept saying over and over.**_

_**Ian just stopped walking all together, "Kristie Scarlett Hamilton, you are going to the hospital. You are staying home from school for a few days, and you are going to listen to me, okay? You just got abused by a teacher for crying out loud!"**_

_**I quietly whispered to myself, "That isn't the first time someone has hit me."**_

_**After I said that, Ian was outraged, "What? Who the hell hit you?" he said in a dark, furious tone.**_

_**I tried avoiding the subject, "No one."**_

"_**Kristie! Who the hell did anything to you like that!?" he yelled.**_

"_**I don't want to talk about it!" I screamed at him as I got out of his arms, but unfortunately fall as soon as I tried running. As soon as I landed, I started to feel the worst pain in my arm, and I just bursted out into tears.**_

_**Ian quickly sat down next to me and brought me into his arms, "It's all okay, Kristie. We'll go to the hospital to make all of this better. Don't worry, he's not ever going to touch you again," he said softly over and over in my hair.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

After that flashback, I had only one more before I could even think about waking up.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Mom!" I yelled out, "There's someone I want you to meet!" I screamed again.**_

_**As my mom came in from the kitchen, she had a smile on her face. I never introduced her, or even spoke about Ian to her. "Hello, Kristie, and-"**_

"_**Ian," I said as I cut her off.**_

_**Mom smiled, "Hello, Ian. I'm Sarah, nice to meet you," she said as she went up to go hug Ian. Ian loved that my mom was so friendly, but I think he was also a little bit scared.**_

"_**Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hamilton," Ian said back.**_

_**Mom laughed, "Please call me Sarah, dear."**_

_**Ian smiled as we all sat down on the couch to talk for a little bit before dinner was ready. "So Ian," my mom started off, "I want to know everything about you, and how you started dating my lovely daughter here."**_

"_**Mom! Isn't that just a little rude, don't you think?" I yelled at her.**_

_**Ian laughed, "It's okay, Kristie. I don't mind," he said with a smile.**_

"_**Well, Mrs. Hamilton, I come from a family of six kids and two adults. My brothers, Nathan, Trevor, and Seth are all older than me. My sisters, Cecelia, who is one year older than me, and Baily, who is one year younger than me, all live together with my parents, James and Simone. Kristie here is best friends with most of them," he said with a laugh, "She is having a hard time being friends with Trevor, though," he said as I elbowed him, but I should have known that it wouldn't hurt him one bit.**_

"_**As a kid, I moved a lot. I was actually born here, but then moved brown state to state finally ending up back here."**_

"_**Oh really," my mom started. "Kristie was actually raised here for a few years, but then had an accident, and then we moved."**_

_**Ian laughed, "She does tend to have a lot of those," he said while they laughed.**_

"_**My mom, Simone, is an amazing musician. I learned most of what I know from her actually. And my dad, well he tries to hard to be a parent sometimes," he said with a laugh. "But what's amazing about my family, is that we always get along. I can only think of a few instances that we actually got into a really bad fight.**_

"_**I actually met your daughter when she fell down the stairs a few months ago. You see, we both secretly had a crush on each other, but the other person didn't know. Unfortunately, Kristie had to get hurt for us to realize that we both love each other. I love your daughter so much, Sarah. We both know that we won't leave each other," he said with a breathtaking smile.**_

_**My mom interrupted, "You said that you are a musician. What instruments do you play?"**_

_**Ian smiled, "Mostly piano, but some others."**_

_**Mom's face lit up real fast as soon as he said that, "Would you mind playing something for us?" she asked pointing to the upright to the left of us.**_

_**Ian smiled, "I would be delighted to," he said as he got up to go and play. As soon as he started playing, I immediately recognized the song, Sonata K. 545 by Mozart. He played it flawlessly, and even made my mom cry at the end.**_

"_**Ian, that was just amazing," she said in tears.**_

_**Ian came back over and sat down, "Thank you, Sarah," he said with a smile.**_

"_**You can come over and play any time you want," she said calming down a little bit.**_

_**I quietly whispered to myself, "Why don't you just adopt him? I'm sure you would be happy to have him as a son, he could make you proud for once."**_

_**When Ian heard that, he looked at me with a worried expression on his face, "Kristie, your mom loves you more than anything. I think she's just really happy for you right now. Did you see her smile when she walked in the room? And if you can make me proud, then I'm sure you make her billions of times more proud."**_

_**I smiled a little bit, "I guess."**_

"_**Kids! Dinner is ready!" mom called to us.**_

"_**Are you sure you can eat?" I asked in a puzzled tone.**_

_**Ian laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, "I never said vampires couldn't eat human food. I just said that it's not our choice of food."**_

_**I laughed, "And what is? Oh, and I'm warning you, my mom doesn't cook the best. So if at all you start to feel sick, just tell me, and I'll make sure you never ever come back here again," I said with a serious look on my face.**_

_**Ian laughed, "I'm sure your mom's cooking is just fine."**_

_**I smiled, "Oh. You just wait, Ian. You just wait."**_

_**End Flashback. **_

"Kristie? Please, Kristie, please just wake up," I heard Ian cry over and over.

I quietly moaned, "Where the hell is Trevor? His death wish is awaiting him," I said in a pained, soft voice.

Ian laughed, "That's the Kristie I missed," he said in a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**So Forget Being a Lonesome Teenager, Say Hello to Being a Full Grown Adult**

"So, Trevor," James started, "Is there something that you would like to say to Kristie?"

Trevor groaned, "Not really," he said right before Simone smacked him on the arm. "Fine, Kristie, I guess I'm sorry."

Ian pushed it a little bit, "For what?"

Trevor pointed his finger at Ian, "Mom! That wasn't part of the deal!"

Simone groaned, "Trevor, first you break this poor girls arm, then you punch her straight in the face. Now tell me, why did you do that?"

Trevor sat down and looked bored, "Because she left me to go find Ian. Now I really don't want a repeat of a few months ago, because when she left for the couple of days, Ian was miserable. Ian, I really want you to be happy, but does it have to be with her?"

Ian started look furious, "Yea. It does. I didn't dare say one word when you were with Alexa, now did I? I just don't get why you don't like her. I mean, really, what did she ever do to you that made you hate her?"

"She left-"he started to say.

Ian cut him off, "We know she left to find me. I meant before any of this happened. Because to me, she did nothing. All she tried to do was be your friend. Kristie still has the courage to love you, Trevor. Even though you hate her, she doesn't hate you. When you broke her arm, she even said that it wasn't your fault, and she forgives you. You know that she did nothing to deserve any of this, Trevor."

"He's right you know," Seth and Nathan interceded.

Baily and Cecelia showed up at the bottom of the stairs, "Trevor, you know we love you, but if you keep hurting Kristie, we will make you leave. We all want you to stay, but if you keep your attitude up, we won't be able to be the family we once were," Cecelia said.

"We were a pretty happy family before it came here," he said in a whisper.

"So now she's an 'it'?!" Ian roared.

"Yea," Trevor said in a bored tone, "Like I give creatures like her a name. Why did you ever change her in the first place? You know that you would have to stay with her after you changed her, and would you rather have her, or us? Really, Ian, make your decision."

Ian spoke right after Trevor, "Kristie is going to be part of the family soon anyways, so I have both."

"That's not what I mean, Ian. If you weren't going to marry her soon, who would you pick?" Trevor said getting mad.

Ian didn't even have to think about it for more then half of a second, "Kristie. Any day, Trevor."

Trevor laughed. "Really? What happened if she was still a human? How would you love her? She wouldn't be one of us, Ian. I would think that you would pick us because we took you in when you needed help, and what do we get in return, crud about Kristie from you," Trevor said in a proud voice.

James started to get mad now, "Trevor, you know very well that Ian has done so much for this family. In fact, he did more than you. We owe Ian this favor to have a life. He can do whatever he wants, Trevor. We love Kristie, and we think of her as a family member already. And I really don't blame him for picking Kristie over us. After the way you have been acting for there few weeks, I wouldn't be surprised if he picked a rock over us. Ian loves all of us, and he would do anything for even you. We should be happy that he found Kristie, because would you want Ian to be like he was in the beginning, or when Kristie first came here?"

Trevor immediately answered, "As he was in the beginning. He was quieter, and he paid a lot more attention to me. Seth, Nathan, Baily, and Cecelia were always together, and Ian and I were doing just fine on our own. Now it came in the picture and I was all by myself. Do you know how it feels to loose the one you love the most? It hurts, badly."

I was furious at this point, "Yea. I know. Guess what, Trevor, I lost everyone except Ian. Even as a child I still lost people, and being abused didn't help either. Do you know what that feels like? No, you don't. And what you just did to me these last few days is my childhood all over again. Ian was the first one to understand who I actually was, to accept me as a person, not a bug. Then meeting his family was the best day of my life because you all accepted me, and that's just what I always wanted; a family. For you to loose Alexa was for me to loose my mom, my dad, my best friend, and my grandparents. When all of that happens to you, let me know how it feels like," I screamed at him.

When I was done, the whole family, including Trevor, was in shock. "I'm sorry, Kristie," Trevor said in defeat.

"I think we all are," Seth said still in shock. The whole family joined with him in 'ditto.'

Ian was the next to talk; "Now you see why she is always around me. She feels protected, she feels safe when she is with me, and she feels wanted. We all know what happened to you, and we are all very sorry, but next time, just think before you speak."

After he said that, I bursted out into tears, "I'm sorry James, Simone, Nathan, Seth, Baily, Cecelia, and Ian. I'm sorry all of this happened."

Ian came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me into his chest. He laughed a little, "Don't apologize, Kristie. You have done nothing wrong."

Sobbing into his chest, "Yes I have. You loved me, that was enough for all of you."

Ian instantly got furious, "See what you do to her, Trevor? Now she's feeling guilty for something she didn't do. Do you know how hard she tries to pretend that we aren't who we are. She never thought of us as a group of vampires, but just as a group of normal people. The only thing that ruined that image is you, Trevor. I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see you again, because if that was me, I'd be out of here in a matter of minutes after what you did. And just look, she actually accepts your apology even after what you did. You know, you have a pretty remarkable girl in this household, and what do you do about it, you treat her like crap. She has done nothing to this family, and yet, you think that she was the one to break up this family. Trevor, she wasn't the one, you were," Ian said as he walked us out of the house.

As soon as we stepped outside, I fell to the ground with tears pouring out of my face. "I'm so sorry, Ian. I didn't want any of this to happen. Your family was so happy without me here."

Ian brought me into his chest, "You did nothing wrong, Kristie. You actually brought this family closer together. When we aren't together, which is really rare, my parents are always talking about you, and how they are so happy that we are going to be married in a few weeks," he added with a smile. "You see, Kristie, Trevor just has his moments. He took Alexa's death really hard, and he doesn't understand that you have been through way worse. He thinks about himself a lot more then he should."

"This is my fault though! What if you were the one to do this? What would you do? Because, I'm actually doing something better than what I could be doing. I could run away again, or maybe I could go to Jonathan, or I could just kill myself, but, I really don't want to do that. I just love you to much," I still said in sobs.

Before he could speak, I had another flashback.

_**Flashback.**_

"_**So Ian, huh?" Amanda asked as she sat down at my table.**_

_**I blushed and smiled, "He's pretty cute."**_

_**Amanda laughed, "Cute, huh. I'd try a word like gorgeous, godlike, sexy, beautiful, irrestiable. Something along those lines. But I'd watch out Hampton, Ian doesn't go out with anyone from school. Last I heard, he's never had a girlfriend."**_

_**I frowned a little, "Oh. Is it normal for him to keep looking at me with like daggers in his eyes?"**_

_**Amanda laughed, "You should have seen what he did when he was a freshman. He only stuck with his siblings. You know that he has like six of them? It's crazy. It's really hard to believe that they are actually related, because they really look nothing alike."**_

_**I laughed too, "They actually don't look anything alike. Well, some of them actually look alike. Do they socialize with anyone? I've never seen them talk to anyone."**_

_**Amanda just looked down to the desk, "You're lucky that he even looks at you. I'd be surprised if he even said 'hi' to you."**_

_**I laughed, "Well you never know."**_

_**She laughed along, "With Ian, you will never know."**_

_**I sighed a little, "Do you ever get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen?" **_

_**Amand looked worried for a minute, "What do you mean?"**_

_**I looked down, "I don't know, but all day I've just been feeling like something really bad is going to happen really soon. I know that Josh is coming to get me…again…and I just feel like something is going to happen."**_

_**Amanda still looked worried, "No. I've never had that feeling." She laughed for a minute, "Well, when you're with Josh, I'd suggest wearing like a helmet, and padding under everything."**_

_**I laughed, "And speaking of him, here he comes now."**_

_**As soon as he walked into the library, he immediately smiled, "Hey, Amanda, Kristie."**_

_**We both smiled back a 'hey, Josh.'**_

"_**You ready, Kristie?" he asked taking my hand.**_

_**I quickly shoved it off, "Don't touch me please. And yup, on my way to vocabulary. Again, Josh, this really isn't necessary. I've been here long enough to find my classes by myself."**_

_**Josh laughed, "Yea, but I like you."**_

_**I sighed quietly, "Fine."**_

_**As we walk down the two corridors to get to my class, Josh just kept rambling, "You know, Kristie, you are the best addition we have had to Geneva Prep. I can't name three guys that don't like you already. Maybe," he said starting to get shy, "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"**_

_**This time I sighed loud enough, "No thank you, Josh. I kinda like someone already," I said with a smile.**_

_**Josh looked all defensive, "Who is it? I bet it's that Ian kid. Kris-"**_

_**I interrupted him cruedly, "Never ever call me Kris again."**_

_**Josh laughed a little, "Okay, Kristie. But why do you like him?"**_

_**I smiled a little, "I don't know. There is just something about him that makes me smile, that makes happy for once."**_

_**Josh sighed, "You know, Kristie, you would have a lot of fun with me."**_

_**I stared at him with a blank expression, "Oh sure I-" I started to say before everything went blank. I just knew that something bad would wind up happening.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Kristie, for the last time this isn't any of your fault!" he screamed.

"Yea. I got the point!" I screamed back.

Ian laughed and hugged me, "Flashback?"

I nodded, "The day that I fell down the stairs. I was talking to Amanda about you, and then Josh came, and then I fell down the stairs."

Ian smiled, "Talking to Amanda about me?"

I blushed, "Wondering why you wouldn't stop looking at me in a weird way," I said in a smile.

Ian laughed, "I was just trying to figure you out. It was weird hearing your every thought. Although, some of them I greatly approved of," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "I would have kept them to myself."

Ian smiled, "Now why would you do that?" he whispered against my neck.

"Because I love you," I said against his lips.

"That actually makes sense in a weird kind of way," he said right before he kissed me.

"I love you-" I started to say right before things went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Words Got Taken Right Out Of My Mouth.**

"Ian?" was the only word that I could speak at the moment.

I heard a dark, familiar chuckling sound, "Kristie, Kristie, Kristie, don't you know better to not say his name in front of me? I would have thought that the last time taught you a lesson. I really don't want to do this to you, but it seems like you need to be taught a lesson," he said right before he walked over to me and started to go for my neck.

"I thought that you can only get bitten once?" I said in a whisper.

Jonathan laughed, "That's what your told. They don't want to scare you any more than you already are. You see, I actually got bitten more than once. First there was precious little Ian," he said while I growled, "and then there was a nice young lady named Alexa who bit me."

I laughed for a minute, "Alexa couldn't have bit you. She died while you were there."

Jonathan laughed, "They never told you, did they?"

I cocked my head to the side, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jonathan."

He laughed, "Of course you don't. They told you the story of how she died while Trevor was gone, but reality is, that she bit me. Once she saw me coming, she bit me, but I got her off of me just in time, and then I bit her. I don't like people touching me, Kristie. The more you get bitten, the less vulnerable you become. But with you, I wouldn't be surprised if you just died all together."

I got scared for a minute, "What do you mean?"

Jonathan laughed, "You are not like other vampires, Kristie. You still sleep, eat normal food like you have been doing it your whole life, you still use the bathroom, and you can cry. Kristie, you aren't a normal vampire. I think if I bite you again, you will either die, or go back to being a human," he said with disgust.

I laughed, "Like Ian would allow that."

Jonathan looked mad for a minute, "Ian doesn't know where you are right now. I sent him far away, I gave him the wrong directions."

I laughed a little, "Like Ian would believe that."

Jonathan smiled for a minute, "I blocked your thoughts from him, and if he has the ability to sense your thoughts, that's blocked, too. Do you know where we are?"

I looked around for a few moments. I noticed a big, loud furnace, and shelves full of board games. I gasped, "My old basement," I said tearing up.

He laughed, "Right you are, Kristie. So you were born here, and now you're going to die here," he said coming close to my neck.

"Do you really have to do this?" I asked in a pissed tone.

He only laughed, "If it keeps you away from Ian, then yes," he said closing the distance.

In one swift movement, his teeth sank into my neck draining all the vampire blood I had.

As soon as he was done, I fell limp on the ground. "You…are…so dead," I said right before I couldn't keep conscious anymore.

_A few days later….._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_ was all I heard for days and days at a time.

"_I knew he was lying. I knew that he would go to her old house. I'm such an idiot for believing him! Why does all of this have to happen now? I mean, we already graduated, but our wedding, ugh, how am I suppose to know if she'll even make it!" Ian said in broken sobs._

"_Honey," Simone started to say. "He fooled us all. But you have to know that Kristie is a very strong girl. She can make it out of anything, and still have the energy to do what she wants. This girl barely complains about pain, an d even if she is feeling it, she won't let any of us know. She thinks way to much of other people, and not enough on herself. Ian, honey, this wasn't your fault. We all just got caught in a very bad time."_

I heard Ian go up to a wall and punch it will full force. _"God, Trevor. This is all of your fault!" he screamed._

Trevor tried to back himself up, _"How is this any of my fault, Ian? Really, what did I do this time?"_

Ian laughed, _"Oh, I don't know, you only broke her arm, and punched her in the face. She wouldn't have been so upset if you didn't bring up how sucky your life is. Compared to her life, I'd say you have had life pretty good so far."_

Trevor laughed, _"Yea. In what lifetime, Ian? Really."_

"_I'm done with you, Trevor. I'm done trying to act like you're part of the family. I'm done trying to be your brother. Kristie means more to me than anything right now, and more than you any day. Sure we had a good run a couple of years ago, but you had to go along and ruin it," _Ian screamed at Trevor.

Trevor stopped talking, _"Bye, I guess."_ he said before he stalked out of the room.

"_Ian, _"James started, _"I really hope that you didn't mean that."_

Ian sighed for a minute, _"I don't want to mean it, but he's ruining my relationship with Kristie. She may never say it out loud, but she is scared to death of Trevor. If you could read her thoughts, she is basically screaming out for help whenever he comes near her."_

Everyone grew quiet for a few minutes, _"I guess we will just have to wait it out, I guess. But, Ian, Kristie is a very, very strong girl, she's going to make it out of this no matter what," _James said.

Ian sighed, _"What happens if she's not a vampire anymore? What am I suppose to do?"_

James laughed, _"What ever you two were doing before. You two were doing pretty good before any of this happened. And even you know that Kristie doesn't think of us as vampires, but as normal people. She won't judge us, Ian."_

Ian sighed, _"Yea. I guess."_

After listening to their conversations, I finally got the strength to wake up and talk. "I'm sorry, Ian."

As soon as they heard me talk, they each breathed a sigh of relief. Ian was the first one to talk, "Kristie, how many times do I need to tell you to not apologize?"

I laughed a little bit, "Maybe just a few more."

They all laughed, and then Ian came over a kissed me really quickly, "How are you feeling?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't really remember what happened."

Ian sighed, "You really don't remember?"I shook my head. "Jonathan tried to kill you."

I laughed, "He never succeeds, does he?"

Ian laughed, "No, he never does. But, Kristie, we were talking one day, and then the next day, we were both in different places. I was in like Europe, and before I could realize what was happening, he bit you. He wanted you to die, but it's either you die, go back to being a human, become less powerful, or you grow in strength. I know you didn't die, and I don't think you're a human, so it's one of the other two."

I laughed a little, "We had more fun when I was a human. Trevor wasn't as mad at me then," I said with a settle frown.

Ian picked up my chin with his finger, "Kristie, this wasn't any of your fault. Trevor is just an idiot thinking he can get whatever he wants because of Alexa-" he started to say before I cut him off.

"Was Alexa a vampire before she was killed?" I asked in a shy tone.

Ian instantly froze up, "What do you mean?"

I started to get mad. "Jonathan said Alexa was a vampire before he killed her. He said that she tried to kill him, but he was more powerful, and then he killed her. I'm sick of the lies, Ian. I really want to be told the truth in stories."

Ian was the next to get mad, "I never lied. I wasn't the one to tell you the story. And do you really believe what Jonathan says?"

I was at the point where I wanted to get up and walk away, but I could barely turn sides. "You know you lied, and that is the second major time. And yes, I do believe him, because everything that he has told me so far has been the truth."

Ian put his hands on either side of my face on the pillow. He got really close and looked like he was about to explode, "I only lied that time to protect you, Kristie. If you don't want to believe us, then go join Jonathan and believe his lies," he said in a strained voice.

I looked up in furious eyes, "You lied to me, Ian. I've never majorly lied that bad to you. And when I lied, I admitted it right away. And you know better, Ian. Do you really want our relationship to be full of lies? Or do you want to live like James and Simone perfectly happy? It's your choice if you even want to keep this relationship going," I said basically screaming at him.

Ian got up and looked at the wall for a few moments, "Why did I even change you in the first place?" he whispered.

I looked at him stunned, "I don't know, Ian. Why did you even bother saving me from the stairs. You should have just let me die when I had the chance."

Ian looked shocked, "I honestly don't know, Kristie. I honestly don't know."

I was at a lost for words at this point, "Wow, Ian. So I guess all those times you said I love you was a lie, too? Or was it just a cover up because you felt sorry for me? Oh, wait, and let me guess, you all really hate me. I get it now. You really don't want to marry me, I guess it is just a cover up so you don't get kicked out of the house. Yea, real mature, Ian."

Ian looked like he was about to explode, "I did love you, Kristie, but right now, you're making it really hard for me to."

I laughed, "So here I am, just got bitten by a vampire, and yet you still have the nerve to lie to me right to my face! Oh this is good."

Ian came back to my bed and put his hands back where they were. As soon as he looked into my eyes, he immediately bent down to kiss me hard. Instead of pulling away like I would have, I just wound my arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper.

Over and over I kept whispering 'I hate you' into his ear. All he did was laughed and respond with 'I love you.'

After a while of that, a nurse came in a crudely interrupt. "Ms. Hamilton, it's time for your next dose of morphine."

"I'd rather not," was all I simply responded.

"It will take away the pain," she said trying to convince me.

"I don't take morphine well. It upsets everything in my body. Also, my stomach doesn't take it that well," I said matching her tone.

Ian walked over to the nurse and started to whisper something in her ear. After he was done, he slowly walked over to my bed and stood by there for a moment or two. After a while, he started to lean over and pin my arms and legs together. The nurse quickly walked over and injected it into my arm. After a few seconds, it started to kick in.

The nurse quickly left, and I had just enough strength to say, "God I hate you."

Ian quietly laughed, "Love you too, Kristie."

_Soon after that……_

I awoke in Ian's room with all the lights off. I started to get up but realized that there were aches all over. As soon as I quietly moaned, Ian quickly appeared and picked me up and set me on his bed, "Kristie, don't hurt yourself."

I laughed, "I already am hurt. What more could happen to me?"

Ian shook his head, "Don't even go there, Kristie. You're lucky the hospital let you out when it did."

I laughed again, "Why does everything hurt so badly? I though I only got bitten?"

Ian looked sad for a minute, "He did more than that, Kristie. When you went unconscious, he started beating you, and when I got there, we all thought that it would be to late."

I smiled, "I'm still alive though. Can't really complain about being alive, now can I?"

Ian smiled too, "I guess you can't. Kris, I need to tell you something."

I looked mad for a moment, "Don't call me Kris."

He laughed, "Okay, Kristie. You were right at the hospital." I cocked my head to the side while he laughed, "Alexa was a vampire. Trevor changed her before I joined the family. The truth is, they were actually married, and when I joined, they were inseparable. On their wedding anniversary, Alexa was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and unfortunately, she got killed."

I was doumbfounded at this point, "And this was kept a secret for so long because?"

Ian looked at the wall for a moment, "We didn't want the truth of Jonathan to scare you that badly. We figuered that you have been through enough, why bother scaring you even more."

I laughed for a minute, "Now, after everything that went on in my life, why would I be scared? There could be a gun to my head and I would just laugh that off."

Ian looked worried for a minute, "The fact that you just said that scares me of what happened in your childhood."

I laughed, "You really don't want to know."

_**Flashback.**_

"_**Kristie, Kristie, Kristie, now what did I tell you about talking back to your mother and me?" my dad said in a loud tone.**_

_**I started to back away slowly, "Don't do it, sir."**_

_**He smiled, "Right. Now, I really don't want hurt you, but I just don't know. Was the little comment you made worth it?"**_

_**I was still backing up as he said that, "No, sir. There was no intention with that comment. I really am sorry, sir. Please don't hurt me."**_

_**Dad smiled an evil grin, "I'm considering it, Kris. You know that those comments are not to be made around us, and I just don't know if you deserve to be let go."**_

_**This time I actually got down on my knees and begged, "Please, sir. Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean what I said, I just heard it at school."**_

_**Dad's smile turned into a frown, "You know, I don't think you really deserve to be let go this easy. You know better then to repeat what the kids say at school. You know better thanto even make some friends."**_

_**I started to cry, "Please don't, daddy."**_

_**He smiled again as I was forced into a corner, "Sorry, Kris. This I just how it will have to go down," he said as a powerful smack went across my face.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

I got out of that vision in shivers, "Kristie, what is it."

I looked at him straight in the eye, "My childhood sucked." I said as he laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Fixing the Broken Pieces Of My Ripped In Half Heart Back Together**

As Ian and I tried walking down the stairs, the aches and pains of my bones started to loosen up with every step I took. As we got down there, I noticed that the family was there crying in their vampire form.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" Ian said in a concerned voice.

"He's gone, Ian. We can't find him anywhere. We all looked around, and none of us has even found a trace of where he could be," James said in a pained voice.

_God this is all of my fault! _I kept thinking in my head.

After a while of thinking that, Ian eventually caught on. He turned to face me looking confused, "How is this any of your fault, Kristie?"

I laughed for a minute, "Your relationship with Trevor, my relationship with him is going downhill by the second, and he finally ran away. Don't you think that I had something to do with this? Ever since you went to Florida, things have just been getting worse. You seriously haven't thought about this?"

Ian looked like he was in shock, "No. I've never actually thought about it at all. Kristie, Trevor didn't run away because of you. I think he just left because things were starting to get to him badly."

James was the next to talk, "Ian. I actually think she's right. I mean, I'm not taking sides on this, but these arguments between you three defiantly have something to do with all of this. And Jonathan coming back isn't helping either."

Ian laughed, "Are you serious, James? You really think that he ran away because of Kristie? What he has seen before hasn't shaken him up one bit, and now all of a sudden Kristie is the reason? Not likely, dad. I really hate to break it to you, but Kristie has done nothing. What she has done in the past in done. We can't take it back. Now this wall all of Trevor's own fault. There is nothing any of us could do."

"Son, Trevor isn't doing good. No offense, Kristie, but ever since you and Kristie decided to get married, Trevor just hasn't been himself. He feels like he's being left out of everything, and I know he blames you, and that isn't right, but I think you're going to need to spend more time with him," James said directly to Ian.

Ian laughed, "Why should I? What has he ever done for me?"

I was the next to talk, "Be the better person, Ian."

James looked back at Ian, "She's right you know."

Ian sighed, "I know she is, but I just can't think of it that way, you know?"

I started to laugh, "And yea. I'm the dumb one. Let's see…I wasn't in school for two months, and still managed to get straight A's. And I also got full ride scholarships to some of the best schools in the country. Yea. I'm not smart," I said with a laugh

The family laughed, "Where did you get accepted?" Ian said with a surprised look on his face.

I smiled, "You know. The usual. Yale, Princeton, Harvard, and Berklee," I said looking down to the floor.

"Berklee?" Simone asked surprised.

I blushed, but Ian beat me to the explanation, "Yea, mom. You never knew that Kristie played the piano?" he asked while she shook her head. Ian laughed, "Yea, that would be Kristie. But she got a full ride during junior year."

James and Simone looked stunned, "Wow, Kristie. You would think that since we are you 'parents' that we would know this stuff. I'm sorry, Kristie," Simone said.

I laughed, "Don't worry. I really don't like talking about my musical career anyways. It's just music is my own form of expressing myself, and when I let it out, it could give off the wrong vibe. Like, if it's loud, that could mean I'm angry, or I'm thinking about something, and don't want to be disturbed, but if I play it soft and quiet, that could mean I'm sad, or I'm happy. I really don't like people making the wrong assumptions."

Simone smiled, "I know exactly what you mean."

Ian and the rest of the family had a confused expression. All I got out of any of them was a smile, "Huh?'

Simone and I laughed, "It's a girl thing."

After we said that, they all "Ahh-ed."

After I told Simone about my music, I had a realization of where Trevor might be. "I know where Trevor is!" I said with excitement in my voice.

As soon as I said that, all seven heads turned to look at me. "Where?" most of them asked.

I smiled, "I'm sorry, but I need to go alone on this one."

Ian instantly froze up, "No you are not, Kristie. What happens if he hurts you? What am I-"

I cut him off, "You can read my mind, remember? Now, if you want your brother back, I would suggest you let me go."

As I started to walk towards the door, Ian immediately blocked my way. "No you are no, Kristie. I don't want you getting hurt. And also, I don't know what kind of a mood Trevor is in, and if he hurts you and knocks you unconscious, then I wouldn't be able to know."

I laughed, "Now, if I was gone for an extensive period of time I would start to worry, but a few hours, I mean c'mon. Cut me a break, I'm almost eighteen, and I have been doing better than any of you have thought. Now, I think I can handle one little trip in the same state."

Ian thought about that for a minute, "You're going to have to call me if anything happens, okay? When you're coming home, please just let me know that you're okay, please?"

I laughed, "Fine. If it humors you, I'll do it."

He kissed my forehead, "Just be careful, alright?"

I laughed, "I usually am. It just doesn't end well."

Ian laughed, "Go then."

As I ran, I knew he would be able to tell that I was coming in a matter of minutes, but I didn't care. This is the way that I thought about all of this; Trevor would be where it comforts him the most, and what comforts him the most is Alexa. And this one time, I remember Trevor telling me what commentary she was in, and I know that is where he would be.

As I came closer to the commentary, I could hear broken sobs. _Why, Alexa, why? Why in earth would you do something so stupid. Why would you take your life away from me? Why, why, why?_

I slowly came up to where he was, and knelt down besides him. He didn't flinch when I put my arms around his shoulders. Actually, he just scooted closer and put his head on my shoulders.

He kept broken sobbing for a few more hours, and then he decided to talk.

"Why are you here, Kristie? Isn't Ian having a fit right about now?" he said in a soft, but harsh tone.

I laughed, "Well, he did have a fit, but I talked him out of it. I knew where you were, and I thought you could use a pick-me-up. I think we really need to talk, Trevor."

He sighed, "Yea. I know. So what's up, Kristie?"

I laughed, "Just about everything. I thought we were finally starting to become friends though. I know I screwed up, but that is no reason to hate your brother and me. You know that people make mistakes, and sometimes, we can't come back from them."

"I know. I was just really mad, Kristie. Ian went down to visit Josh, and I thought we were finally starting to spend time together and become better friends, but it all got washed away. I think of you as a sister, and I'm really happy for you and Ian. I just wanted some time with you before everything you do is with Ian," he said with a sad expression.

I laughed, "Ian is way to overprotective, Trevor. I'm lucky if he lets me cross the street by myself. You know, Ian is the 'youngest' out of your family, and he feels like he should watch out because of everything that your family did for him. And you know, Trevor, Ian is just a little bit jealous of you."

Trevor laughed, "Yea. Jealous of me. Good one, Kristie."

I smiled, "I mean it. You're the oldest, you're the smartest, and Ian looks up to you…literally," I said while he laughed. "Trevor, Ian loves you, and when both of you start with the temper, it usually winds up badly. I do apologize for taking him away from you, but people move on, Trevor. And Ian and I will probably still be living near you, or even better, in the same house. We're not splitting up any time soon, Trevor."

He smiled, "I know, Kristie. Sometimes I just wish things we the same as before. It was even easier before Ian joined our family, but we love him, and he did make a pretty good addition."

I smiled, "And what does Ian do? He loves all of you guys, and he would do anything for any of you. Trevor, even though both of you have temper problems, you both are pretty amazing. You are the best big brother anyone could ask for, and Ian is going to make a really great husband. There are things that I love in each of you, and nothing can change it that easy," I said with a laugh.

He laughed, "I guess you're right, Kristie. You know, sometimes I'm jealous of you two. I know what it feels like to be in love, and I just miss it. I miss having that someone fill the broken pieces in my heart, you know?"

I smiled, "In ways I know, Trevor. There are times when I actually want Ian to go away. I want him to balance his family out, and I know that since I came here, it's been pretty hard. I actually feel bad for him," I said with a laugh, "He has one fiancée, two amazing parents, and five of the most amazing brothers and sisters anyone could ever ask for. Trevor, he looks up to you in more then one sense. You are his elder, and he looks at you for protection and advice."

Trevor laughed, "And I usually wind up giving him the wrong piece of advice. It's not like I don't love him or anything, it's just that sometimes it gets confusing."

I laughed, "Sorry to break it to you, Trevor, but that's just life. We can't really help what happens, and we have to deal with it as it comes."

He sighed, "If only this world wasn't so cruel. I mean, I don't like living this life. I don't like living forever, and having to deal with all the struggles along the way. Now you're going to know, but I wasn't born a human, I was actually born a vampire, and I was never leading a normal life."

I sighed and put my arm back around his shoulders, "Well, I can't say that I've been through that, but I know it must be rough."

He laughed, "You have no idea of what you're in for, Kristie. These immortal years are going to be hell for you. But I do got to admit, for you just recently being changed, you took it pretty well. You should have seen Ian when he first started," he said while he paused to laugh.

"You see, Ian had these mood swings, and we know that he couldn't help it, but sometimes it was actually really funny. He would knock over furniture, he would run away, and sometimes he wouldn't let anyone within a fifty feet radius. The reason of why he is so overprotective, is that he doesn't want you to wind up like him," he said with a sigh.

I tilted my head to the side, "But it looks like he's doing pretty good right now."

He laughed, "He tried to be that way for you. If you're not around him, he'll start spazing out, or just going back to the temper problems. We all know that he can't help it, but I do feel sorry for him."

I sighed, "Ian is just…Ian. We can't help who he is, but I really do love him, Trevor. Just remember, we're not going anywhere that soon."

He sighed, "I know. I just wish sometimes, you know. Lets get you back before Ian throws another fit," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "That wouldn't be good if he did," I said while we started to get up.

"Oh and, Kristie?" Trevor asked.

I turned around to look at him, "Yea?"

He smiled, "I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too, Trevor."


End file.
